The DA Story
by SerenityJE16
Summary: Just something I started writing while riding the bus home. It's basically a story of the gang's high school life. Right now I want to focus on DA, I'll add other characters as I go along. Title subject to change.


Chapter 1: Familiar Acquaintances

_August 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_We went to the beach today. Mom thought it would be a good idea to go for a family picnic since Dad finally decided to take a day off from work. He didn't enjoy it much because the seagulls kept following him and kept pecking at his sandals which made my little sister laugh. I remember going to the beach with Ms. Frizzle's class once. I also remember when Arnold lost his scum-stained shoe only to be brought back to him by a seagull. _

_I told my parents I'd go for a walk. My mom told me not to wander too far. The sun was about to set and she was worried I wouldn't be able to find my way back. I found some muscles clinging on to large rocks just off the shore. I remember the time Ms. Frizzle took us to muscle beach. Who knew zooplankton would taste so good? Who also knew crabs would be so dangerous? _

_On the way home, Dad offered to enrol me to surfing class. Mr. Frizzle was an amazing surfer. He said he wanted me to go out and not just stay indoors reading my books. I told him OK just so he wouldn't keep bringing it up. _

_We got back to house around 7:00pm. Mrs. Blewit, our maid has already prepared dinner and a very special carrot cake dessert. I didn't get to finish my piece 'coz everytime I took a bite, I would remember the time Arnold turned orange and I would start laughing again. My parents were not particularly pleased. _

_Now, I'm about to go to bed but now before I get a good look at the star my old class named after me. This is the best time out of the whole year to get a good look at it. It's still shining alright. I wonder how everyone's doing now. I want to go back. I miss Walkerville, I miss Ms. Frizzle's class, I miss home. It's not the same here in California_

She practically tripped over the dog's feeding bowl on a mad dash to the front door. She has slept through her alarm clock and she was now 45 minutes late for her first period class. This is the second time this week and she knew Mrs. Watson did not have a tolerance for lateness. She could practically hear the punctuality speech in her head.

She paid the taxi driver the $12.50 fare before grabbing her knapsack and ran towards the front doors of Brooksfield Academy. She didn't bother dropping her books and coat off in her lockers and instead made bolt to Calculus class. Just as she set foot in the classroom, the bell rings warning the end of first period and the start of second. She let out a groan of frustration before making her way to Mrs. Watson.

"Dorothy Anne, does it have to take reminding you twice that class starts at 8:30 for you to get the message?" truly enough her teacher started her speil with the same look of disdain she gives every time she marks a test below a passing grade.

"Mrs. Watson, I am so sorry," she sincerely apologized,"I promise this is the last time."

"Wasn't that the same promise you made last Tuesday?" she said looking up from her book,"I'm sure your parents will not be pleased to hear you haven't been punctual to class twice in the same week Dorothy Ann."

There's no way out of it. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy her dinner tonight knowing her parents will receiving a call from school that evening. She would have just as gladly accepted an extra 5 pages of Calculus homework as punishment over the 'phone call of death'.

Oh why couldn't she have just stayed home today?

_July 7_

_Dear Diary_

_My friends threw a surprise goodbye party for me at Wanda's house. Although, I wouldn't really call it a surprise 'coz Arnold let it slip while I was talking to him on over the phone. He never could keep a secret. _

_I never thought she would be able to let it go but Ms. Frizzle decided to give me the pinball machine. She hoped it would make it moving easier for me by having something from home. She really is the best teacher in the world. And I have the bestest friends ever and I will never forget them._

_Wanda and her weird obsession with alligators. Ralphie and his love for baseball. He even gave me his old baseball glove to remember him by._

_Keesha, always so skeptical and Tim who never leaves the house without his sketchbook. It was really nice of him to do a sketch for me of Walkerville School with our class in front and of course the bus. _

_Phoebe who may be shy but is extremely kind and Arnold wanted to give me a rock from his collection but I told him to keep it. I knew his collection wouldn't be complete without it._

_Then there's Carlos. I know we don't always see eye to eye on everything but he's always been a good friend. He finally decided to return my book...and this time he called it VIOLET!_

_I really did try not to start crying but seeing them all there -Wanda, Ralphie, Keesha, Tim, Phoebe, Arnold, Carlos and Ms. Frizzle- and knowing I have to leave them was really hard to take. I don't want things to change. I don't want to leave. _

"DA, relax," Stephanie, her best friend, tried to comfort her," Your parents will get angry but they'll eventually forget about it."

Stephanie was the first person she met on her first day at Brooksfield Academy private school and since then they have been best friends. They have gone through middle school together and now that they're both 17 and about to graduate, they've certainly shared the pros and cons of teenage life. She was the typical California girl with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, tall, lean and tan. She's extremely extroverted and was always willing to try new things Dorothy Ann would not even dare think about doing. Bungee jumping off a bridge and airgliding are not what she considered fun.

"There's no way I'll get that new lens for my telescope I've been wishing for since Cristmas now," she groaned.

"Don't be so depressed. I have a great idea that will take your mind off school."

DA knew Stephanie had something up her sleeve. She had on that sly smirk and her eyes suddenly became larger making her eyebrows rise, the same look she got before opening her a christmas present.  
"Remember Steven from Biology class?"

"Steven? MVP of Brooksfield's basketball AND surfing team. Porche-driving egotist who considers himself Adonis and copies from your test paper Steven?," DA rolled her eyes," Who doesn't remember him?"

"Will you chill? He only copied from you once," Stephanie stated. DA knew that her friend, like every other girl at the Academy, could not keep her eyes off the guy for more than 5 seconds.

"Well he's throwing a welcome party this Saturday for his friend who's transferring to Brooksfield," Stephanie continued,"I was invited plus I'm welcome to bring a guest. So, wanna come with me?"

"No way!" DA did not even hesitate before refusing her offer, "Last time you dragged me to a party, I ended up hitching a ride with Clark. As much as I love learning about light spectrum and electromagnetic waves, listening to him talk for an hour about it was enough of a torture."

"Please DA, Sandra and Eliza already refused," her friend pleaded complete with the pout and bat of the eyelashes.

"Steph, I really don't want..." before she could complete her sentence, Stephanie interrupted.

"Listen, if you come with me, I promise I will get my brother to give you a discount on those telescope lens you wanted."

There's no way DA could refuse such offer. Her parents were for sure not going to buy it after hearing from Mrs. Watson and she had only saved enough to pay for 3/4 of the price.

"Alright fine," she finally gave in. Stephanie jumped with glee as she hugged her before heading to her cheerleading practice.

_Septermber 24_

_Dear Diary,_

_We got our marks back from from out last Biology test and I passed of course. Stephanie didn't do as well but I promised her I would help her study this Saturday. I finally decided to learn how to surf. It's not as easy as it looks but Steph says it just needs some getting used to._

_We're going on a field trip at the end of the week to a sea turtle conservation area. My teacher says we might even get to release the little ones back into the ocean. Pheobe would have really loved doing that. _

_I should head back to sleep. Tomorrow Mr. Bayne is introducing a new topic in Physics, Gravity and Force. I need to be well-rested for that. I can't wait!_

"DA, what is taking you so long," Stephanie grew frustrated knowing for the fifth time on the bathroom door.

"I don't think this is a good idea," DA's muffled voice is heard from the other side,"Are you sure this dress is supposed to be this tight and SHORT?"

"That's the latest style, now come out!"

The door finally opened revealing a clearly uncomfortable Dorothy Ann in a purple satin-like spaghetti strapped dress and heels. Her hair, which was done earlier, is curled with half of it pulled up. The dark eyeshadow accentuated her eyes and her lips were a shade of soft pink. If Stephanie didn't know any better, she would have thought her friend had taken on a new identity.

"Oh my goodness!" her mouth agape," DA, If I might say so myself, you look amazing."

"Maybe I should wear tights," DA began to refute but her friend was already dragging her by the arm out of the comforts of her bedroom and down the stairs.

_December 21_

_Dear Diary,_

_Inviting my friends for a sleepover was certainly a good idea. I must thank mom for the suggestion. We watched a scary movie and ended up spilling half the popcorn in the bowl when the alien popped out. Then we played some boardgames to get our minds off the movie. _

_We used my telescope to stargaze before we heading for bed. We just finished a round of truth or dare. I can't believe Sandra actually managed to hold her breath for more than 1 minute, she was practically blue in the face. What was really hilarious was when Eliza had to kiss the dog, she's not much of a fan for dog slubber. _

_I should go to bed now, I'm really tired. Goodnight._

The smell of sweat, musty air, and alcohol was making her nauseous. Making her way through a crowd of males disturbingly eyeing her, she finally made it to the back porch where she didn't find her lungs compressed in her chest.

"Stephanie, where on earth are you?" Her friend had been gone for 45 minutes. The last time she saw her was when they walked in through the front door of Steven's house together.

"DA, you're never going to believe it," a squeel came from behind leaving her slightly shaken from surprise. "DA, he asked me out."

"Who?" DA asked in utter confusion.

"Who else? Steven!"

"Steven?! Please don't tell me you said yes?" she wishfully asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stephanie answered grabbing a hold DA's right arm," I know Dawn Miles will be so bitter when she sees us together. Serves her right for purposely tripping me last practice. Ever since I got placed atop the pyramid, she has been axtremely rude towards me."

"So, has the friend arrived yet?" DA asked, hoping her friend would say yes so they can leave as soon as they do the whole routine of jumping out and yelling out 'Surprise'.

"Actually he'll be here in two minutes and from what I've heard, he's a real eye candy," Stephanie smiled nudging her.

"Yea and he's probably just as much of an idiot as he is goodlooking," she mumbled. She's never really had an official boyfriend and Stephanie had endlessly teased her about it. She could not count in two hands the number of time her friend has tried to match her up with someone. She found it disturbing how most of the girls at her school would pathetically swoon at the sight of a male specimen such as Steven, who may have the body but not particularly the brain. She certainly had no intention to be so desperate enough as to flirt with this 'eye-candy'. He certainly didn't deserve her time.

_June 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I haven't written for 6 months. I can't write everything I did in that period of time but all I can say is, they were the best 6 months of my life! _

_August 10_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I... Wait....Stephanie is here. I have to go. _

"Alright, he's right outside the door," Steve called taking a peek through the peephole. Everyone had gathered in the living room in the dark waiting for the signal. "Ready...one...two.....three!"

Just as the door opened and the lights were turned on, the crowd, in perfect unison cried out 'SURPRISE' as they came out of their hiding nooks.

The young man stood surprised yet amused and pleased at the effort his friend went through just to make moving into a new city and state less stressful. It was certainly not home but it certainly feels like a close second.

Dorothy Ann nearly tripped over her feet trying to jump out from behind the counter in the dark. Still trying to regain her balance, she grabbed a hold of the counter and straingtened her dress. She had completely forgotten about yelling 'Surprise' and realized that everyone had gathered around the guest.

Joining the crowd, she slowly made her way towards the door. The moment, Dorothy Ann recognized who stood in front of her, the sound of cheers and welcome greetings suddenly sounded distant from her. The confettis and dry air felt like they were frozen in still air. Her eyed was directed at one person only. It couldn't be.

"Carlos?" she whispered still in awe.


End file.
